villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Troubles
Thyrian Year 9,695 '' ''Accounts of The Four Corners :: Among the ancient Thyrian ground are those spirits who have passed on to the further. The ancestral roots buried deep in the culture of the Nazlar, are those many gods of which are recommended to take those to the promised land. The Zendarion had pushed the Nazlar out of the Everlast Forests in the year 4,529. We, the Nazlar Nation, had found our gods had betrayed us, or in other cases, forgotten our mere regrettable existence. We were forced to live in the fiery Deadlands, of which dangers were around every corner. The weaknesses of our forefathers didn't take into account of their actions once they had banished the worship of each of the gods. But even so, their banishment of worship didn't leave them as unholy beings. :: The Four Corners were created as a way to recognize that though their banishment of worship was aground, they were still held in high respect and esteemed regard. The Four Corners represent the four gods that'' supposedly paid no heed to the Nazlar in their moment of defeat. Having ''rebelled against the Council of Royals, these four gods were thus placed amongst the un-worshipable, having caused great strife and confusion amongst the clans of Nazlar. :: Misery, Tsukinode, Faible, and Zied though are holy in the fact that they represent the obstacles of testing. Although, in the same retrospect, are sometimes represented with enemy nations, such as the Zendarion. These gods can no longer be worshipped, but can be studied and understood, if possible. :: Misery, the first Corner, tests for weakness and hardship, the very sight of Her power can be invoked through mentally hurting others. Broken families of the Nazlar have noted that Misery dwells deep within them, that they see Her visions, of which She sends to those weakest. Most notably, the Kraven family was the most pained, the parents had died, the brother had supposedly left space-time, and the sister left the planet altogether. The clan ended there, as neither of the two siblings have ever returned. Scholars do not ever research Misery, in fear they may invoke Her wrath. Misery's worship though, was the first to be banned, Her worship, if discovered, was punishable by excommunication. Towers were built far away to keep the Nazlar responsible for Her worship locked away, never to see their home again, and to be closer to Her. :: Tsukinode the Unmoving assesses the stagnation of personality and the silence of being alone. His worship was outlawed due to the very essence of what His name begets. Unmoving. Silent. Still. It was said by scholars that Tsukinode moves one body part every millenia, by today's standard, and recent scholarly sources debate that it could possibly be every millennia and one, due to Mt. Fioria's eruptions, which are every one-thousand and one years, which is related to Tsukinode's stored energy, due to His slow movement. Tsukinode's Worship, as the second to be banned, was punishable by wearing a purple robe for life, and their vocal cords cut; those that saw people wearing it were disallowed to speak to them until their death. A silly, yet fitting end for the quiet. :: Faible, the third, quizzes those deep in the inner psyche. His influence was spread most widely, and He always tests the Nazlar for mental weakness. Some scholars beg the question to a far-flung quote that has lived by mere word for the nine-thousand years since the Nazlar existed: "Faible exists in each and every single being, He's there indefinitely. We have already lost." The powerful forces behind Faible are unreadable, unknowable. Some legends in history cite back to Him being the reason as to why we were removed from the Everlast Forest. Being the third of worships banned, Faible's followers would be condemned to death, their lives were already maddened enough. Sometimes they committed suicide before they were even found out, if they were cognitive enough to do so. :: Zied is the final Corner, His sphere of destruction and change was forever seen as an abominable sin amongst the Nazlar. He tests the will of the Nazlar to live in inhospitable lands and dangerous lifestyles. Our very homes within the Deadlands are subject to Mt. Fioria and the plumes of fiery rocks and ash. Zied's very hands stem from our first forefather, Medadre. Medadre being the first Nazlar and the personified form of Zied's incarnate Hatred. To some, He represents the inhospitable land of the Deadlands. Scholars believe that Zied comes down to Thyria once when He desires to force slaves to His will. Followers of Zied are now considered traitors to the Nazlar, their will and purpose is for Zied, their punishment is Soul Banishment, a painful and dark process that sends the soul to another plane of existence. Scholars have yet to understand where the soul goes, but the soul itself is known to be eventually destroyed. A fate worse than death. :: Worship of these four melevolent beings is forever outlawed by the Nazlar Nation; however, the Four Corners rarely fails to discover those weak enough, silent enough, mad enough, or violent enough to serve them. The search and track down for these worshippers is known to be a common practice, even in today's standards, and the destruction of their secret temples and shrines are searched for daily in reverence for their holy effects on our already hectic and dangerous lives. 'Kadan Ignalta' Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Finished Stories Category:Story